The Commonwealth of Australia
History The Commonwealth Split/Re-introduction. In the late 80's after seeing the mass break off of commonwealth nations William Phillips an ex Lieutenant Colonel in the Australian Army decided to run for Prime Minister. He won the general election and he and his party brought back the nation 'The Commonwealth of Australia.' Since 1988 Philips has been in the position of 'Governor' a spot only the Queen/King of Great Britain can elect someone to fall into. Australia as a once again commonwealth nation experienced great Military and Economic Growth. Implementing Many schemes such as: ''- Operation Dragoon'' (total upgrade of the Australian Defense Force 1989) '' - Commonwealth Support Program'' ( Sending of Aid to other ex Commonwealth Nations) ''- Israeli/Australian Ties'' ''- The Commonwealth/Australian Ties'' The Empire and First Bush War In Early 1990 Governor Phillips and the Australian Government along with their Israeli and Commonwealth of Canada counterparts decided it was time to expand and created the alliance 'The Empire' The Empire grew steadily till it was about 2,000 points strong. However in late 1990 the Alliance started getting hit by random but constant raids, small short and contained conflicts became a weekly occurrence. This period was known as 'The First Bush Wars' lasting till the start of 1992. Australia did not take the brunt of these skirmishes, it was mostly the Israeli states and minor Nations such as Fiji. Losses: The Empire: Troops: 10,000 - 15,000 Tanks: 200- 500 Aircraft: 5 - 12 Insurgents: Troops: 12,000 - 15,000 Tanks: 200 - 400 Aircraft: 8 - 20 The Second Bush War and Destruction of The Empire After a few weeks of peace an organized attack from the Alliance 'Global Defense Organization' The Empire is broken, outnumbered Two to One all members of the Empire are Struck down in a sudden and unprovoked strike. Over 3 days The alliance cracks and crumbles. Only Canada, Australia and a Few now inactive nations stood. Israel's government went into hiding and the nation collapse, The Commonwealth (of Canada) lead by Governor Chapman stood for a few un-easy weeks the after further raiding the government went into hiding. Australia did all it could providing founds and military assistance but in the end all it could do was watch as that nation also fell. Australia's Losses: - 30,000 troops - 500 tanks - 30+ Aircraft - 1 Ship Raiders (3 nations combined losses) - 25,000 troops - 200/300 Tanks - 20 Aircraft In the end The Empire was disbanded and its members spread once again to many different alliances. Phillips and his most loyal followers however stayed together and moved to an old friend of The Empire. The Evenstar Empire and Commonwealth. ''' After the Dissolving of The Empire Many of its members moved to the Alliance The Evenstar Empire where they received a warm welcome into its ranks. Australia even made it onto the alliances leadership board. The members of the Empire formed a commonwealth committee and although still proud members of the British Empire devote their service to The Evenstar with many Commonwealth nations taking part in the recent wars such as the The Charming War. To date Australia continues to grow with their economy, military and international relations an example is the assistance program Australia runs with South Africa and Rhodesia. Its Goals are to continue to grow and hold onto their dream of a united British Empire along with their friends in the Evenstar Empire. Courage, Initiative and Teamwork is the motto of the Australian people. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Australia Government The Commonwealth of Australia's Government is a conservative democracy. It is broken down into 3 levels being. The High Council, Upper house and Lower house. '''The High council is designed to help the Senior leadership of Australia and Great Britain decide what is best in the interest of the Empire. A Commonwealth Council member from any Commonwealth Nations will advise how Australia can better fulfill her obligations as a member nation. The Upper House is designed to allow just Australia's senior leadership to run the nation. It is made up of the two major party's. One being the party in in the last national election and the other the runner up or 'opposition Party.' Basically all governing decisions are made here for the good of the nation. The Governor is the Queens/Kings representative and holds all power over the Upper house, under him is the Prime Minister the elected leader of the Nation. The Lower House operates as the States elected governing forces, though the upper house has total power over the lower house all local and state projects are left for the lower house to run. Regional representatives meet here and decide on what the local government needs to effectively run the town/area. 1. The High Council: Category:Nations Category:Nations in Australia